


Necessity Breeds

by drobovik



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birthing, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exophilia, Human/Monster Romance, Intersex, Intersex Arthur Morgan, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Arthur Morgan, Other, Pregnancy, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex, cryptid, intersex omega, monster fucker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drobovik/pseuds/drobovik
Summary: After being thrown from his horse and getting caught in a storm, Arthur wakes up in a cave, but he's not alone. A beast is waiting for him and of course, Arthur's in heat.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Monster, Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 91





	Necessity Breeds

“If there’s game in those hills, I’ll find it.” Charles had said stubbornly to Arthur after a rather heated discussion with Pearson over the lack of food up at the abandoned mining town of Colter that morning. 

After the job in Blackwater went south, Dutch decided the best thing to do was to head north to flee the lawmen who were hot on their tail; it was about the only thing that was hot. The snowstorm persisted and they all shivered. All but Arthur.

Arthur could feel the pre-heat in his loins burning but right now, helping Charles find food for the others was more important. They'd be back by nightfall and he could rest; hopefully Hosea or Dutch would help him nest while he suffered through his heat. 

Sometimes the others forgot that he was an omega; he was the only male omega in the gang but once his cunt started to stink out the camp with slick, the alphas would start sniffing around him again. He never fucked within camp though, it was too messy emotionally, you fuck one alpha and they think they own you. No, Arthur would usually wait out his heat with those he trusted, such as Hosea or Dutch who could take care of him, making sure he was hydrated and nourished. Sometimes, if things proved too _difficult_ he would slip to the nearest saloon and find an alpha to fuck just to sate him but not often.

He pushed the thought of his heat to the back of his mind and left the mining village with Charles. The snow flurried around them as they rode in search of food. Charles being Charles was able to find some deer not too far away but with his hand injured from the Blackwater job, he needed Arthur to shoot the bow.

Arthur was already starting to tire, his arms felt weak as he held the bow under Charles’s instructions. Charles was close to him, doing his best to guide Arthur. Arthur was sure Charles could smell his heat coming on, fragrant honey and sweet cream, but the other man didn’t mention it.

They were lucky in that Arthur was able to kill two deer cleanly and quickly.  
“I knew you could handle that bow,” Charles said brightly, wasting no time in strapping the deer to the back of their respective horses and they began their ride back to camp.

The wind was beginning to blow relentlessly now, snow came down heavier obscuring Arthur’s vision. If it weren’t for Charles, Arthur was certain he’d have lost his way a long time ago.

Arthur’s horse noticed before either he or Charles did, it started to stomp and snort, not wanting to go any further. Charles held his hand up.  
“A grizzly,” Charles said, tone hushed. “He must be real hungry, stay well back. Spring storms like this are the worst for animals that sleep all winter.”

Arthur could just make out a dark shape a little way ahead of him. The noise of the bear carried to him though, it huffed and vocalized. Arthur’s horse shifted its weight on its legs nervously. It was a new horse that Arthur had stolen from outside a ranch on the way up here, a chestnut pinto that seemed to scare all too readily. 

“Easy,” Arthur whispered to the horse, stroking her neck but it didn’t seem to soothe her. Instead, she began to whinny loudly.  
“Keep her calm, Arthur.” Charles said quickly, his voice low but urgent.  
“Im tryin’..!”

The bear had heard the Kentucky Saddler though and now had seen them: two men, two horses and two deer, it must have been like Christmas day for the grizzly.

Before either Arthur or Charles could say or do anything, the bear had charged towards them. Arthur’s horse reared onto its back legs and threw him. Arthur landed on his back with a painful thud. His horse bolted. 

The bear reared onto its hind legs, too. Arthur could see heat rising off of the bear in the form of steam. The bear was a flurry of fur, claws and teeth.

He heard Charles shouting. The bears roars echoed off of the sides of the hills and mountains. Arthur couldn’t move, couldn’t see what was happening. He felt himself being trampled, he wasn’t sure if it was from the horse or the bear. His head was under the snow then up again, gasping for air. His hands grabbed uselessly at snow that disintegrated between his fingers as he tried to get back up.

Charles was calling his name but he sounded far away in comparison to the bear’s bellows and roars. Arthur curled up in the snow, holding his arms over his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He knew he was no match for a grizzly bear, not even when he wasn’t in pre-heat. 

He didn’t know if it was the heat, the fall or the fear but he couldn’t remember what next.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Arthur woke up. It was dark now. Snow still fell around him. He tried to call out for Charles but no sound left his dried lips. He struggled to sit up. His body _hurt_. His back, his chest, his ribs… He could hardly move. It was pitch black, he could scarcely see a hand in front of his face. He didn't know where he was or how far away camp was. 

Arthur’s skin burned. He should have been freezing but heat’s fever burned through him like flames through parchment. Arthur found himself freeing himself from his thick, woolen coat, fingers fumbling desperately with the buttons of his shirt so he could disrobe. He had hoped that the snow would provide him sweet relief. But there was a fire in the pit of his belly, an unquenchable burning that even the snow couldn't sate.

He knew he couldn’t spend the night out there. He’d die of exposure. But where could he go? He could never make it back to Colter, not without a horse. 

It was with great effort that he got to his feet, his body crying out in pain and stumbled blindly through the snow. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know if Charles was ok but there was no blood in the snow but maybe it had blown away in the storm. The storm had taken away any tracks that he might have hoped to follow back to camp. He walked and walked for what seemed like hours and hours until he thought he would collapse. 

Then his feet touched something hard, not sinking into snow. He tentatively walked forwards. It was a cave. He could shelter here.

The cave was no warmer than outside but Arthur didn't care. It was sheltered enough, after he went through the mouth of the cave, he descended slightly until he was sheltered from the storm. He wondered if he could nest there, spend his heat there - he might have to if the snow didn’t let up. He doubted anyone, any lustful alphas, would come along, not in this weather, not up this mountain. 

He shivered with fever, panting and shaking, so incredibly weak… He removed his boots and pants now, unbuttoning his union suit to the crotch which was sodden with slick now and lay down, cheeks flushed and eyes shining. He’d never heated alone before. He didn’t have the energy to think about that now. He curled up and slept.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He awoke to sounds of movement. His eyes were hazy, he could only make out dark shapes. “C-Charles?” he murmured. Maybe Charles had come back for him, brought some of the others too. But no one answered. The movement continued. Arthur squinted and strained to see who… or what was there. All to no avail the cave was so dark. Arthur groaned, body heavy and tired, exhausted.

His eyelids were heavy and he slept again.

Movement again. Closer now. 

Arthur stirred but didn’t wake fully. He could feel the heat again, his whole body cried out and the pulsating contractions had begun, contractions that made him shudder and whimper, telling him that he needed to be knotted.

Then he felt something. Something cold and wet on his chest, on his stomach. He groaned and shivered. His eyes cracked open. Dark shapes above him. His eyes adjusted. He could make out more than one shape, several in fact. 

He felt that cold wetness again, something rubbed over the pink sensitive skin of his nipples that sent sparks right down to Arthur’s pussy. He whined. If he hadn’t been so tired, he might have reached down to touch himself, provide himself some relief. 

He felt dazed. It was only when he felt the bottom part of his union suit being slipped off of him that he snapped out of it. The cold wetness was replaced with something unmistakable, hot breath ghosting his bare skin. He trembled, erupting in goose pimples. Arthur’s clit tingled. 

He strained to look up again, his eyes more accustomed to the darkness now and he could make out what was there. Wolves. 

Arthur gasped. This must be their den. Their eyes shone in the darkness of the cave, looking back at him, shone with hunger but not the sort of hunger that the bear had. They could smell Arthur, smell his sweet scent. After all, he was still an omega in heat.

Arthur pushed himself up onto his elbows, moving himself away from the wolves but the more he peered into the darkness, the more of them he could see.

His back connected with the smooth stone wall of the cave. There was nowhere to go unless he wanted to run back out into the snow. 

The wolf whose nose he felt licked its chops as it held Arthur in it's gaze and then it nosed between Arthur’s legs making him squeak and bring his thighs in close but the snout of the wolf nosed further until Arthur felt its hot inviting tongue lapping at him. 

Arthur couldn’t stifle a low moan. His eyes rolled back and so did his head as the tongue licked and licked at him relentlessly, swallowing his slick and juices greedily. Arthur squirmed and moaned, legs falling open uselessly so his pussy was spread open and completely exposed.

There was shuffling as the wolves jostled to get a taste of their new omega playmate. 

Another tongue licked at him, nose pressed flat against his clit so he shivered and bucked. Another one, licking not just between his soft folds but also reaching down to the velvet skin of his balls and up to his small, flaccid cock. He may not have been hard, he never was during his heats, but it still sent sparks shooting up his spine and made him groan embarrassingly loudly, his voice echoing back to him off of the cave walls.

Arthur whimpered and writhed as tongue after tongue lapped at him without hesitation. It shouldn’t feel this good, _he_ shouldn’t feel this good but of course it did. His heat magnified everything, every flick of the tongue, every sharp clash of teeth against his sensitive skin felt more. He was drunk on his fever, pussy and ass drooling with slick, heat making his lips quiver with the need to be fucked.

Suddenly the warmth was withdrawn from Arthur and he whined feebly at the loss, feeling a blush playing in his cheeks.

Some of the wolves seemed to cower and shrink away and it took a moment for Arthur to figure out why as he looked up, trying to catch his breath. The air had changed, the heavy scent of fear weighed down on Arthur, it was thick in his nostrils. He felt his hairs standing on end and his heart beginning to slam in his chest; all his omega instincts told him to flee but his limbs felt like lead. He was paralyzed. 

A figure emerged from the darkness. Another wolf? No. This wasn’t a wolf. It stood on its hind legs like a man and in many ways, looked like a man. But in many ways, it looked like something else: a beast. 

It was monstrous. It stood at least eight feet in height and weighed maybe 400lbs. Its skin was thick and covered in coarse, wiry black hair. It was more muscular than any being Arthur had ever seen.  
Where a human would have normal hair, the beast had what seemed like fur. It looked much softer than that of the hair on the rest of its body. It had two, pointed ears much like a wolf, they too were covered in fur. Its eyes were a bright yellow, reminding Arthur of a reptile’s. They seemed to glow as their gaze fixed on Arthur. Its snout was not as long as the wolves but rather flatter and wider. But its jaws were certainly canine with sharp fangs that could tear Arthur’s throat out in a heartbeat. 

Arthur’s eyes were drawn down, between the beast’s huge thighs was a thick, florid cock. The beast was an alpha, that was for sure, Arthur could see the knot at the base. It must have been at least ten inches in length while flaccid. Arthur couldn’t help but consider how big it would be once hard. His pussy fluttered and felt ashamed of himself for it.

The beast moved with a certain amount of grace that Arthur wouldn’t have thought possible for something of its size. It approached Arthur and then knelt down beside him, its eyes remained fixed on Arthur’s face but Arthur couldn’t return it, the beast’s face too terrifying to behold. It let out a low growl at some of the wolves that remained close to Arthur and they quickly dispersed. 

The beast lent into Arthur now, sniffing at him much like a dog would. Arthur caught the alpha’s scent: like damp earth after rainfall on a hot summers day, warm furs and a copper tang of blood. Arthur’s mouth watered at the scent of an alpha, his insides constricted with the need to be knotted again.

“Please…” Arthur found himself breathing. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. _Please don’t kill me. Please don’t eat me. Please fuck me._ All of them were true. But the beast acted as if he hadn’t even heard Arthur, snout sniffing at Arthur’s flushed skin, able to smell his scent, too. Arthur doubted that even if the beast had heard him that it could understand.

The beast stopped when it reached the wet warmth of Arthur’s heating cunt and Arthur saw it lick its lips. Just like the wolves before him, the beast licked between Arthur’s legs without hesitation. Arthur whimpered and trembled. The beast’s tongue was more textured than the wolves before him and it created a friction that Arthur had never felt before. is breath caught in his throat and he raised his hips to better meet the beast's mouth. The beast rumbled and Arthur shrank away, uselessly pushing himself back by his heels further into the wall.

The yellow eyes of the beast met his. Arthur saw no malice in them. The fear dispersed a little. 

It didn’t stop Arthur from squeaking when the beast reached for him, however. The beast’s hands were covered in that same black hair and the nails were long, talon-like claws yet, he was surprisingly gentle as he flipped Arthur over so that he was on his hands and knees, presenting to the alpha. Arthur didn’t resist. He didn’t dare to.

He felt vulnerable, his pussy exposed like this. His breath hitched but his fever buzzed inside of him. He knew what was going to happen and his body _needed it so, so badly_ no matter how wrong it might have been. 

The tip of the beast’s cock nudged his pussy lips and Arthur quivered, he felt it slide between them, hot and pulsing, then push at his entrance where it was met with slight resistance. Arthur screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impending intrusion. The flared tip of the cock entered Arthur with surprising ease, half helped with Arthur’s slick he supposed. 

It was big, bigger than any cock he’d taken before in both length and girth, his eyes opened wide and mouth opened in a silent scream. It stretched Arthur beyond what he thought he could take. His thighs shook and back arched, trying to dip to make it easier for himself but the monster cock was never going to slide in as easily as that of a man.  
Arthur heard the beast behind him make a low, satisfied rumbling sound as he penetrated Arthur. Arthur moaned, not having been with anyone, alpha or not for such a long time. He’d missed this familiar feeling of being filled.

The thrusts were deep and slow at first, stretching Arthur's cunt out, almost testing his limits. He could take the beast’s cock more easily than he thought because of the heat, because of the slick, the way his pussy needed to be filled. It felt good. He felt full. His heat burned, he needed more.

The beast began to move faster now, Arthur’s passage put up little resistance as the beast began to delve deeper and deeper. It was as if the beast was coring Arthur out, cock buried so deep inside of Arthur that Arthur could hardly breathe. He was seeing double, triple. Saliva began to pool at the sides of his mouth. He’d never been fucked this good before, he thought he’d lose his mind. It was heaven. 

The beast’s thrusts didn’t falter, he didn’t seem to lose stamina, if anything his pace only increased until Arthur’s noises gurlged into one cacophony of pleasure and an orgasm was forced out of him. He came on the beast's cock, could feel a flood of warmth escaping him as he did so, shaking and gasping, eyes closed with colors appearing and disappearing on the insides of his eyelids as he spasmed and jerked, pussy contracting hard. 

The beast made another low rumbling sound and Arthur felt the knot expand inside of him. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling forwards. He beast hooked one strong arm around Arthur’s waist to keep him stable; the aftershocks of his orgasm made him buck back onto the beast’s length making him shiver and keen.

The alpha grunted, the fluttering of Arthur’s pussy making him drive faster into Arthur now with only one goal in sight. Arthur moaned loudly. All he could think was how badly he wanted the beast to cum in him. He needed to be bred, to be full of seed.  
The beast didn't disappoint. He howled as he released inside Arthur, hot liquid gushing inside of the omega, coming out in long spurts and making Arthur quiver at the sensation, still oversensitive from his own release. 

The beast lay atop of him panting and licking at the nape of Arthur’s neck by his bonding gland. It felt good. It felt comforting. After a while, the alphas knot went down and he was able to slip out of Arthur.  
No longer tied to the alpha, Arthur rolled onto his side to relieve his elbows that now ached.

He was warm and tired. Bred and satisfied. He slept. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

He didn’t know when it was when he next awoke. How much time had passed? Daylight seeped into the cave a little now. Arthur could see more clearly. There was a fire that wasn’t there before, some wolves slept happily by it. He was aware that there were bones of small animals - rabbits and the like all over and he tried not to tread on them with his bare feet as he rose shakily. 

The burning inside had subsided for now but he was dreadfully thirsty and come to think of it, when had he last eaten? He gazed out of the cave entrance. Snow continued to fall, thicker and faster than ever. He couldn’t leave. But could he really stay here? What about the gang? Surely they’d come looking for him? Maybe not in this weather though…

As Arthur thought this, he saw shapes coming into the cave. Several wolves followed by the beast who walked on all fours this time. Arthur supposed he was their pack leader, their alpha wolf. 

The beast stopped when he saw that Arthur was awake. Arthur’s heart began to beat faster and he stepped back a little as the beast approached him, rising onto his hind legs, that sense of fear had not completely left him. Muscles rippled as the beast walked, cock swaying between his legs and Arthur did his best not to look at it, to lick his lips and imagine it inside of him again. 

Those yellow eyes bored into his own and the beast set down something on the floor in front of Arthur. A pail of water. Arthur looked up at the beast, confused. The beast mimed drinking from the pail then gestured for Arthur to do so. 

“Th-thank you.” Arthur said, his voice hoarse. He dropped to his knees and drank the ice cold water like a man in the desert who hadn't drank in days. He drank until his stomach sloshed when he lay back. He was aware that he was still bare, not that the wolves nor the beast cared. He shivered now, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

Arthur watched the beast, the alpha wolf, interacting with the other wolves. Arthur had seen dogs lying on their side to show submission to the leader of the pack and many of the wolves did so to their alpha. Arthur saw the other wolves move around the alpha in a crouched manner, ears flat, tails between their legs, not in fear but subordination. Other wolves play-fought amongst themselves. None of them seemed too interested in Arthur now, almost ignoring him. Maybe they were done with him? 

Later on in the day, more wolves returned to the cave. They carried a dead deer in their jaws. If Arthur hadn’t been so hungry, his stomach might have turned at the way the pack began to pull and ravage the carcass. The beast let out a warning bark and submissively, the other wolves let him eat first. It seemed to Arthur that one deer might not be enough to satisfy the beast’s appetite as well as the rest of the pack’s...

His stomach groaned and he pressed his hands to it as if this would help.

After the beast had eaten, he made his way back to Arthur. He held something in his large hand. It was meat. He held it out to Arthur, gesturing that he should take it. It was raw but Arthur was so hungry, he took the meat from the beast’s clawed hand. It was still warm. Arthur knew it was risky eating it uncooked but right then, he didn’t care. He bit into the flesh. He’d eaten under cooked meat before, so under cooked that it may have been raw and this was little different.  
Blood trickled down his chin as he ate almost greedily. Ate until there was nothing left. The beast was watching him intently. He seemed satisfied after seeing that Arthur ate it all. 

Arthur waited for him to return to the rest of his pack but he didn’t, he remained sitting close to Arthur. Arthur could smell the alpha’s scent again. He warmth of the fire reached him through the chill of the evening air and Arthur found himself closing his eyes, letting the scent enrapture him and thinking of how the beast, the alpha, had licked his nape so gently after he had bred him. 

He drifted into a light, dreamless sleep. 

It was the heat that stirred him. He knew all too well that one knotting wouldn’t sate the hunger that heat created. If anything, he had now had a taste and needed more. He couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour or so before he awoke breathing hard, his skin drenched in sweat and he felt the familiar sensation of slick weeping from both of his holes. 

The beast still sat crouched by him. Those bright yellow eyes met his, watching him panting and whimpering to himself. The fever was coming back fast. It made his stomach clench, his abdomen tensing and his pussy contract urgently. Arthur hadn’t felt a heat like this since his first - maybe it was because the beast’s scent was so strong.

Slowly, the beast moved to Arthur and hesitantly nosed him as if seeing whether Arthur would shrink away but he didn’t. His wet snout caught one of the sensitive nubs of Arthur’s nipples and Arthur found himself quaking with anticipation. 

“Please…” Arthur whispered. He knew what he wanted now. “Fuck me, alpha.”

Arthur sighed as the alpha mounted him again. His cock didn’t feel like an intrusion this time. Arthur let himself moan wantonly as he was penetrated again, let his head fall forward onto his arms, let his hips dip so that the alpha could fuck him good, just like before. 

Arthur felt a dizzying high from being dominated, not only by the alpha but by his own desire. He’d never been this candid with anyone else he’d ever let breed him. He’d never moaned so loudly, pushed his hips back to be fucked harder or begged for it not to stop like he did right now. And for some reason, perhaps because the alpha didn’t speak or seem to understand like a human, Arthur didn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed. 

Each thrust made Arthur see stars. His tongue lolled in his mouth. He couldn’t hold on long, as soon as the knot filled him and began to expand, rubbing against the walls of his pussy, Arthur's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his orgasm overtook him. His toes curled, his cunt squeezed around the alpha’s length, milking the seed from him.  
A fresh wave of pleasure was cast over him as he felt the alpha mouth at his bonding gland.  
“Please, alpha, please!” Arthur keened, wanting nothing more than for the alpha to bite down on him, make him his and fuck cum into Arthur until he passed out. “Alpha, please..!”

The alpha didn’t bite him, however. He came too and Arthur lay trapped beneath the alpha moaning with each twitch of the alpha’s cock that squirted cum into him.

When the alpha finally pulled out, slick and cum leaked down his balls and thighs but Arthur was too tired to care. Arthur fell forward onto the ground. The wolf nuzzled at his neck again, licking the bonding gland so Arthur moaned softly. It was comforting and Arthur slept again.

He faded in and out of sleep. He was aware of being moved. When he awoke, he was wrapped in what seemed to be a warm sheepskin. He felt content and safe, he could smell the alpha’s scent and he continued to sleep more.

The alpha bit down on his bonding gland on their third or forth time together, Arthur couldn’t remember. He had woken so many times and clambered onto the alpha’s dick during his heat, driven by the need to sate it, that everything seemed to blur into one...  
Euphoria made Arthur go limp beneath the alpha, he couldn’t see or breath or hear, all he knew was pleasure swirling around him, swallowing him whole until he was nothing and everything all at once. He must have screamed because his voice was hoarse afterwards. His legs shook and he couldn't even stand the next day. He'd never been so exhausted during a heat but he'd never been so gratified, either.

The alpha wolf’s appetite for sex was very much that of an alpha but Arthur didn’t mind that, even when his heat was over. He started to enjoy it more and more, not caring that the rest of the pack looked on while he was bred in front of them. There was something so freeing about filling such a basic, animal instinct with no shame. For some reason it reminded Arthur of Genesis 2:25, about Adam and Eve being naked yet not ashamed - he understood it now.

Eventually, Arthur’s heat subsided but the storm did not for at least a week, maybe more. Arthur was becoming unsure of the passage of time.  
He remembered initially wanting nothing more than the storm to stop so he could find his way back to Colter, to the others, but the longer he spent in the cave with the pack, with the alpha, the more he didn’t want to leave.

The alpha took care of him. He brought Arthur meat so he could eat happily and water so he could drink deeply. He fucked Arthur when Arthur needed it and would lick his bonding gland comfortingly afterwards until Arthur slept curled into him.

It was nice to not have to worry anymore. He didn’t have to worry about lawmen or pinkertons or bounty hunters. He didn’t have to worry about being murdered in his bed. He didn’t have to worry about the others or Dutch’s plans or how long Hosea had left...

He was taken care of here. Arthur liked it here with Alpha.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Arthur didn’t know how much time had passed. Most days Alpha would go out hunting. One time he returned with Arthur’s satchel and some of the clothes he tore off when he’d been caught out in the snow. He wore his shirt open and pants to keep out the cold but he could tell Alpha wasn’t the biggest fan of this because he couldn’t nose at Arthur’s cunt whenever he felt like it. As much as Arthur delighted in the rough friction of his alpha's tongue lapping at him until he gushed on the wolf, it was a hindrance, like when Arthur was trying to cook meat (he couldn’t eat raw deer forever unless he wanted to die of some terrible infection), or just light a fire. 

Arthur emptied his satchel. He smoked the cigarettes that he found in there, how he’d missed them. He drank the half a bottle of rum, too savoring every last drop.  
Alpha must have seen how Arthur liked these things as he brought them to him regularly after that. Arthur wasn’t sure where Alpha found them, maybe on the bodies of people stupid enough to come up this godforsaken mountain, maybe in the homesteads of the people down in Big Valley. But he cared not for where it came from. That would be too much like worrying. He just appreciated it, appreciated how Alpha only ever wanted to care for him and make him content.  
Arthur couldn’t kiss Alpha to thank him like he would a person on the lips but he’d nuzzle him, and Alpha would purr back in response. It was a low purr that made the hair all over Arthur’s body stand on end and make his insides flutter.

He had never thought he could love or be loved like this but he did indeed love Alpha. It wasn’t the same as the love between humans: it didn’t need verbal affirmations and reassurances. He didn’t need grand gestures or proposals of marriage or to know Alpha’s favorite color or food. The love ran deep, so much deeper than anything Arthur had ever felt for a full-human. He felt _connected_ to Alpha in a way he never had felt connected to anyone before. He could smell Alpha on him all the time, like he was part of him and maybe he was. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Arthur didn't know just how much time passed but he began to feel different physically. He noticed it first when his nipples were overly sensitive and tender, so much so that when Alpha nipped at them during sex, Arthur would yelp and recoil. He got stomach cramps and felt lethargic; he thought maybe he hadn’t cooked his meat properly and maybe it was just some sort of reaction. But then his stomach started to swell. He knew he was pregnant. 

He told Alpha and Alpha put his head to one side like a dog would. Arthur felt silly trying to tell a wolf-man something as delicate as this, especially when he didn’t understand!  
Arthur whined in frustration. “I am pregnant!” Arthur repeated loudly stressing each word, he felt tears in his eyes. 

Maybe he’d made a mistake. He never thought that it would take! Maybe he should have tried to go back and find the gang instead of staying here. Sure, getting fucked senseless had been fun at the time but this wasn’t how he had planned his first pregnancy to be!

Arthur didn’t know how he’d give birth here. He’d only seen Abigail give birth to Jack and even then, Miss Grimshaw had shooed him out of the room when she went into labor, _”give the poor girl some space, Mr Morgan!”_

Arthur didn’t have anyone around to help him now. He was alone with a belly full of wolf pups...

“Pregnant!” Arthur said again, this time pointing at his distended stomach.  
Alpha let out a low sound and stooped beside Arthur nuzzling his stomach, tongue flicking out to lick it tenderly. A shiver ran the length of Arthur’s spine. 

“You… You understand?” Arthur asked shakily, “I… I’m gonna have your pups, Alpha.”  
Arthur’s mind turned to the pups now. What would they be like..? He shuddered to think...

Alpha sat down heavily beside Arthur with a grunt and pulled him close so that Arthur fell against his broad chest. 

_Don’t be afraid, Omega. I’ll take care of you. Always._

Arthur’s head jerked up. Alpha hadn’t said those words but Arthur had heard it as plain as day. Alpha continued to make that low, comforting sound, he brought his hands to Arthur’s face to scent him and licked at Arthur’s bonding gland to calm him. He knew he would be just fine here with Alpha.

Being pregnant felt good at first. Arthur enjoyed the awareness of being full, Alpha’s pups growing inside of him. And Alpha lavished even more affection on him. As Arthur grew bigger and bigger, the alpha spent more time in the cave with his mate and would growl and snap at any of the other wolves if they got too close to Arthur.

Soon, he just wanted the pups out. His back ached, his chest was sore and he was uncomfortable all of the time. His clothes no longer fit so he had to wear the sheepskin like a shawl. 

Arthur’s waters broke during the night, not that he had been able to sleep. Of course, he was scared even with Alpha by his side. Some of the other omega wolves came around, almost supporting him in a way despite being unable to help in the way people could but he found it a comfort to have them there.  
Arthur labored for most of the day and at nightfall, he felt the strong urge to push. He lay flat on his back with his knees tented and allowed his contractions to guide him as his pants and screams echo off of the cave walls.

Alpha stayed by his side and Arthur gripped his arm as intense pressure built inside of him followed by a pain so blinding he thought he might pass out. He drew his breaths deep and pushed, focusing everything he had on bearing down and getting the pups out of him. His entrance stretched as the first slid out of him. He didn’t have time to stare at it in wonderment before the next one was trying to come out. He focused on Alpha beside him, how his scent of rainfall and warmth made him calmer, albeit only slightly. 

The second pup plopped out followed shortly by the third. Arthur felt like his bones had disappeared and his body felt limp. 

He felt movement around him now. The pack was helping with the pups. Arthur felt them be pushed close to him, felt their warmth next to his skin and decided that it didn’t matter what they looked like, they were his, could smell him on them, and he loved them.

The next couple of days Arthur spent exhausted, sleeping most of the time, only waking to feed the pups. There were three, two boys and one girl. They looked like Alpha, small bundles of fur with large yellow eyes though the girl had blue eyes like Arthur. Alpha purred and nuzzled them, scenting them tenderly.  
Arthur smiled weakly at the sight as he lay in Alpha’s arms. He’d always known he had wanted a family but never known it would be like this… But this somehow felt so right.

Arthur knew that he had made the right decision. 

He had never thought that he would want to give up the gang but that had all changed. He was content to give up the life of a gun slinging outlaw to stay here and be bred and birth Alpha’s pups. 

A month or so after the pups were born, the familiar pains of his heat returned. Alpha seemed cautious around him.

“I want it,” Arthur said to him gently, stroking the soft fur of his face before kissing his snout, “I want you to breed me again Alpha, fuck your pups into me.”

Alpha made a sound that resembled a laugh. _The pups are barely weaned. We should wait, Omega._

“I don’t care. I love you, Alpha.”  
Alpha’s bright eyes shimmered and he brought his large hand up to Arthur’s face, stroking his fawn hair tenderly, _I love you more than anything in this world, my Omega. If more pups will make you happy, then I’ll gladly fill you with as many as you want._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It must have been around two years since Arthur got lost in the snowstorm in the mountains. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He was pregnant with his third litter of Alpha’s pups, not too far along but enough for his belly to be noticeably rounded. Alpha had brought him fabrics that he had stolen when he went out hunting and Arthur had managed to make bigger clothes for when he was pregnant because spending the winter months with nothing but sheepskin to keep you warm in the cave wasn’t much fun. 

Today, Arthur had convinced Alpha to let him come outside with him. Alpha said he would go and hunt and take the older pups with him to teach them. They found a suitable spot close to a homestead down the mountain from the cave slightly.

“I want to take a look inside,” Arthur told Alpha, “there might be some useful stuff.”  
Alpha hesitated, _ok. Be careful though, my love._  
“I always am, my Alpha.”

It was coming into summer, although you couldn’t really tell as the snow on the mountains was as thick as it was any other time of year. Arthur could see further down towards Big Valley from here, he could see the thaw. Once upon a time, he might have been tempted to venture there, to find other people and even find remnants of his old life… But not now.

He watched as Alpha and the pups frolicked in the snow and smiled. This was his life now.

Inside the cabin, Arthur could see that someone had been there not too long ago. He found some clothes that he kept, they looked big enough to fit over his swollen stomach and while he had been able to fashion his own in a way, he wouldn’t be winning any prizes for seamstress of the year.  
He found ground coffee, too. He had almost forgotten what coffee tasted like. There were some canned peaches and corned beef, he wasn’t sure how he’d open it though, maybe Alpha could crush it for him…

There was a newspaper dated May 1899. On the front was a headline “Leviticus Cornwall Train Robbed : Van Der Linde Gang Suspected.”  
Arthur set the paper down. His old life. 

He stepped out into the bright light and made his way back to where Alpha had been but it looked like he’d disappeared into the treeline. Arthur clutched his stomach as he made his way down the set of the stairs that lead to the cabin and began to tread carefully through the snow. He stopped abruptly, aware that he wasn’t alone. He had heard something, a crunching of snow, a snapping of twigs.

Arthur’s head whipped around and coming into sight along the trail that ran parallel with the back of the cabin was a grey speckled appaloosa. Sat astride it was a man that Arthur recognized. It was Charles Smith. He looked slightly bigger, his hair was shaved and his eyes were weary but it was unmistakably him. 

For a moment, the two men stared at each other in wonderment.  
“Arthur..?” Charles said, disbelievingly. 

Arthur… That was him, wasn’t it? It had been so long since anyone had called his name... 

Charles let out a sharp laugh, “oh Arthur!” Charles moved to dismount his horse but then froze.

Alpha had appeared from the trees now. Arthur saw the pups hiding but Alpha strode towards Arthur, his hackles raised and he growled at Charles. Charles's eye grew wide and reached for his bow.

“No!” Arthur cried. He turned to Alpha, laying a hand on his chest, “it’s ok. He’s a friend.”  
Alpha's yellow eyes met Arthur's and his snarl died down. He glared untrustingly at Charles.

“We… we thought you were…” Charles started. His eyes moved down to Arthur’s large stomach and Arthur smiled weakly.

“I… I’m happy here, Charles.” Arthur said to him, “I have a life here. Please… don’t tell the others you saw me.”

Charles swallowed, brow furrowed but he nodded in understanding. “You have my word. I… I’m glad you’re happy, brother.”  
Arthur nodded, “thank you, Charles. You always was a good man.” With that, Arthur turned to Alpha, “let’s go home.”

Charles watched Arthur and the alpha disappear into the trees. He never told a soul he had seen Arthur Morgan again, after all, who would believe him?


End file.
